User talk:Uberfuzzy
Thanks for fixing the problem in the Systems theory article. I hope you will continue to contribute to this site. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 17:57, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Skin issues Hi Uberfuzzy. Thanks for contacting me. The problem is that since moving over to the new skin (Monaco sapphire I think) a couple of days ago I have found that the Site Navigation templates are not displaying correctly. There is a substantial gap betweeen the browsebar section and the remainder of about 5 or 6 line. This was not a problem with the old skin or with monobook which is my own preference. I only noticed when I looked at the site at work and was not logged on. I would prefer the whole wiki to be monobook for all users at the outset as I dont find the bells and whistles in the skins provide my users with helpful information at this stage of our development. It would be good if you could organise that - if not fix it so the templates display correctly. Thanks for your help. Dr Joe Kiff 17:55, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :I cannot seem to replicate the gap your talking about. Would it be possible for you to upload a screenshot of a page with the gap so I can see what your seeing? :I'm afraid that having monobook as default is just not an option right now for many reasons. It will stay available as a per-user preference, but not for non-logged in users. We can help you setup a custom monaco skin theme, if sapphire is not something you think is not suitable for this wiki. It is very flexible and customizable. One thing you can do, that might event take some of the load off of needed those onpage navigation templates, is move those links into the monaco menu system. The page is MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, the format is similar to the one used by monobook (which is MediaWiki:Sidebar), but offers fold out nested menus instead of vertical grouping blocks along the side. It also offers a handful of methods for adding in dynamic content into your menu, such as top articles, users, most visited pages, etc. The full details are here. This is something else we can help you set it up if you want. :This is great wiki, you and the other admins have done a great job here, we want to make sure you dont have to worry about the skin, and can focus on continuing generating great content. --Uberfuzzy 23:19, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::This is still a problem. Have you tried looking at pages when you have not been logged in? I have tried it on several computers and it looks as though the adverts on the top right of the screen go in after the first part of the template and then the second part of the template goes in after the advert.I cant get it together to send a screen shot at the moment - it doesnt seem to be working on my keyboard. I am anxious that this is corrected soon as I have been entered for a professional award for my work on the wiki and the judges will be accessing it this week. Proper professional regognition of the project is of crucial importance to our progress. Can we go back to the previous skin until this problem can be curedDr Joe Kiff 22:51, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Something needs to be done with the skin as the ads take up too much of the page particularly on the small screens. What can you do to give me the clean professional look of monobook. The blocks of blues are random and are very untidy and distracting on sapphire and the left and right colums are too fat. I am looking at computer anxiety on a 19 inch screen and can hardly see any content at all! The title "references" is at the bottom of my screen. Help!!! But when I log in with monobook I get right down to "Becker" and the adverts are back in proportion and the template is working fine.Dr Joe Kiff 23:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, I do regularly view pages not logged in, using various skins and even keep ads turned all the time so i can see what ads/layout logged out users see. I still am going to need a screenshot of what your talking about so i can understand what templates are affecting it. :::Like I said before, we can work together on changing the colors and some of the layout, but going back to monobook as a site default is not currently an option. :::I am personally aware of how much screen space the ads take up. My home wiki, eq2.wikia.com, is largely viewed via the ingame web browser. Users (and admins) were not happy with how much of the limited viewing window was taken up by the ads, but there is not much we can do about it, those ads are what keeps Wikia funded and our wikis free of charge for everyone. :::You should more worry about the content of the pages and not the layout. They should be separate. You cannot control what skin each user is viewing the wiki with. Even if we setup a custom skin (and/or layout), people can still use be in monobook, quartz, monaco, or any other skin option available. You do things to make to flow easily for everyone, and once printed or exported, the skin is gone anyway, leaving only content. -- Uberfuzzy 01:55, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the current input Thanks for the work on the templates. I assume it is in preparation for the upgrade. Just to let you know I will be away for a weeks break next week but I will be back for the 3rd. Dr Joe Kiff 07:54, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Enjoy your break. I'll be at this for a while. Looks like this is going to take a few days of work. But nothing too bad, just a lot of it. --Uberfuzzy 08:49, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for moving search box Thanks Chris. Thats so much better. Dr Joe Kiff 20:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC)